Red Riding and Blood
by AndysLoveTriangle
Summary: While going to his parent's grave, Yugi never thought he would be confronted. And he never thought it would be a creature wanting to kill him! Even if he escaped, what would happen? He never thought he would even meet the creature again! But when he does, the creature has different intentions... Kinda like Red Riding Hood, YYxY


Red Riding & Blood A Yu-Gi-Oh Story

Feeling the cool breeze play with my hood, I descended into the dark mist of the forest. Carrying my favorite bag, I silently crept among the brush on the dirt trail. I knew I was being risky- going out at night wasn't one of my best ideas. But this was important.

The moon's shine kept playing tricks with me. Prying and creeping shadows. The shine also made the puddles glisten with my reflection. Bright yellow bangs encircled a round face which bestowed the most brilliant amethyst eyes. Tri-colored spikes of hair were covered by the bright red cape. As red as roses, it traveled down the short stature of the person, finally ending at the ankle. Whisking through the forest, the life was odd in the desolate wood.

Not noticed, a pair of bright red eyes watched from the dark corners of the treeline.

Feeling the change in temperature, the red cloaked boy stopped to survey the surroundings. A cold chill settled on the pale skin that was now stilled. Closing the amethyst orbs, the boy prayed to be safe from the unknown creatures of the forest. Unbeknownst to him, the prayer was futile for he was already under a scrutinizing gaze.

Heavy breathing came from the creature in the dark treeline. This creature knew he would not be out of a meal tonight, for this boy was just what he needed. But something compelled him to not harm this one. Deep down in the recesses of the creatures mind, a long forgotten voice told him not to. Not to brutally tear off each limb of the human and savor each drop of blood that trailed down the pale skin. But he is feral. Each and every feral creature is only compelled to kill. Kill anything and everything that crosses death's

path. This is the overwhelming logic that persuades this creatures actions. The actions of a predator.

A low and baritone growl came from the treeline, making the boy open his eyes. Now he was confronted by two round and blood-red orbs coming from the abyss.

In only a matter of seconds, the creature jumped from the dark, issuing a scream from the boy. But no one would hear him for he was far into the woods, away from the village. The village which housed his only home with his only family.

The boy collapsed on the dirt road and stared at his confronter. On all fours, it was a mighty beast. With fur that was as dark as night and claws that protruded from gigantic paws, he knew he would not have a chance. He would never be able to see the loving face of his Grandpa and see his friends.

While circling him, the wolf was staring with those blood-red eyes, calculating where to bite the flesh. To be able to taste the blood with the giant fangs that were pronounced on the muzzle. With ears laid back, the low and aggressive growl was the only noise heard among the two.

As the boy sat on the cold ground, a distraught look came to his round face. The wolf was readying to pounce on the small figure and didn't hesitate any longer.

The wolf's eyes were only inches from his own and had a wild glow to them. A glow that seemed to be there all the creature's life.

Feeling what seemed to be sweat or saliva cascade down the boy's face, he finally realized what was about to happen. The wolf, who is now on top of him, was going to make him dinner. And this wolf was going to savor every last bit of him.

Every scream that would come from his mouth.

Every trickle of fresh blood.

Every dying breath.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The boy felt his own tears come from his eyes and trail down his face. Seeing this reaction, the wolf felt the lost voice come from the depths again.

_What are you doing? Don't kill him. _

_I have to kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

_No. This isn't you. You used to be-_

_SHUT UP!_

The wolf began to growl in the face of the boy, trying to silence this voice. But, the boy took it differently and closed his eyes. The boy hastily whispered prayers under his breath.

Something snapped inside the wolf's head and he backed away. Backed off the boy and continued to prowl backwards until he reached the edge of the trail. His eyes didn't have the slightest bit of wild in them but it was replaced with fear and confusion. The voice kept echoing the same thing in his mind.

_You used to be _human.

_You used to be a _boy.

_This isn't you._

_Then, who am I?!_

The wolf closed his eyes and continued to have war with his own mind. He didn't look like a scary beast anymore. He looked more like a lost dog who just needed love.

The boy opened his eyes and gawked. _Wheres the wolf?!_ The boy cautiously leaned forward from laying on the dirt and was met with the weirdest sight.

The wolf...seemed to be crying?

He was lying down with his two paws covering his eyes and his tail between his legs. The boy stared for what seemed like an hour before getting up and gathering his things as well as dusting off his cloak.

The wolf heard the commotion and stirred. He stared with his blood-red eyes at the boy. But not with the killing intent from earlier. Now it was with confusion and loneliness.

The boy stared back, contemplating for a few seconds before running off, leaving the broken wolf behind.

**END CHAPTER ONE.**


End file.
